The present invention relates to a process for dewaxing waxy distillate petroleum oil stocks. More particularly, the invention relates to a solvent dewaxing process wherein heated waxy distillate petroleum oil stock is mixed incrementally with a cooler flowing solvent stream having an initial temperature in the range of about 50.degree.-80.degree. F. (10.degree. to 27.degree. C.) for forming an oil-solvent mixture below the depressed cloud point and cooling the resulting mixture by indirect heat exchange for crystalizing wax therefrom.